A Huge surprise for Victor and Nikki
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: as the Newsman's are enjoying the news of Nikki and Victoria being pregnant. Victor and Nikki go to her first appointment. What will happen at the doctors?


**A HUGE SURPRISE FOR VICTOR AND NIKKI**

As Nikki and Victor walk into the athletic club hand in hand; he looks into her eyes and tells her how much he loves her. She tells him she has loved him always. They find a table to sit down at, and Gina comes up to them and Victor tells her to bring some sparkling grape juice. Gina asks, "What's the occasion?" Victor replies, "Two things, we just regained control of NE and my beloved wife to be is pregnant." Gina stands there in shock and finally says, "Congratulations." Victor and Nikki say at the same time, "Thank you." As they are contemplating what to eat for dinner, Victor asks "When do you see the doctor again? I'm anxious to hear the baby's heart beat and to make sure you and the baby are safe." Nikki replies, "Actually tomorrow I see him because he wants to do an ultrasound to make sure we are fine." Victor says, "Why so soon? You just found out that you are pregnant." Nikki states, "Oh Victor, the doctor is going to keep a close eye on me and the baby because I'm older than I was the first two times I was pregnant." As they order their dinner, Victor continues asking questions regarding the pregnancy. Nikki looks at him and says, "Victor you are acting like this is our first baby. We do have two other children." Victor states, "Yes but as you said you are older now and I want to make sure there's going to be no complications. I can't wait to regain the ranch; I have so much to do there to get a nursery ready for you. Do you still want to use the same crib we used for Nicholas and Victoria?" Nikki looks at him and starts to laugh. "Victor I haven't thought that far ahead yet. First we need to win the ranch back and yes I would love to use the crib that we used for our children."

They start to eat dinner and Katherine walks over to their table. She notices a change in Nikki's appearance. She looks at her and says, "Hi Nikki and Victor. How is the happy couple? Nikki says, "Well Katherine I think you need to sit down and we'll tell you. Katherine sits down and Nikki tells her that they regained control of NE." The other announcement is "I'm pregnant." Katherine looks at her and tells her to repeat it because "I don't think I heard you correctly." Nikki says, "I'm pregnant." Katherine replies, "That's what I thought you said. My two oldest friends are expecting a baby. How exciting for the two of you and what a way to begin your new life together. Well congratulations." She hugs both Nikki and Victor. She looks at Victor and shakes her finger in front of him while saying, "Mr. Newman, you better promise me that you'll take good care of Nikki and the baby." Nikki says, "Now Katherine, Victor and I have gone through this twice already. Besides, we aren't the only ones expecting; Victoria's pregnant also." Katherine states, "Boy your family really must have had that good of a time in Hawaii for you and Victoria to come back pregnant." Nikki and Victor look at each other with smiles on their faces. Katherine stands up and tells them that she's interrupted their supper longer than she intended and is going to let them enjoy what's left of dinner. She looks at Nikki and says, "I expect a full update after your first doctor appointment." Nikki says, "Ok I'll be calling you tomorrow with an update because that's my first appointment." As Katherine leaves, Victor looks at Nikki and says, "Who would've thought that two years we would go through such an ugly divorce, I would say very regretful things to you and now here we are engaged to be married and you're expecting my baby." Nikki states, "Victor, that's what happens when two people are destined to be together. I hope we've finally realized that we are soul mates and remain together forever this time." Victor states, "We will. I have my family back with me and we are expanding our family."

As they finish eating, Nikki tells Victor that she's getting tired and needs to go lie down. Victor walks upstairs with her and tucks her into bed. As Nikki begins to fall asleep, Victor is sitting next her reminiscing about their past. He thinks to himself, "How could I have let an angel like this leave my side so many times. Oh, Nikki, if only you knew how much this child really means to me." Victor has a flashback to their last marriage and when he was saying his vows. He looks at Nikki and repeats, "This time I promise you we'll make it work." He thinks to himself, I can't believe I didn't fight harder for you and I allowed that excuse for a man be with you. I promise you this Nikki we will make it work this time. I promised you forever last time and I'm promising you forever." As Nikki begins to stir, Victor leans over and kisses her cheek. Nikki sensing Victor's presence she wakes up and asks him what's wrong. Victor looks at her and states, "I was just thinking back to our last wedding." Nikki smiles at him and says, "I remember it like it happened yesterday." Victor lies down next to her and puts his hand on her stomach. He says, "My baby, you are carrying my child." Nikki puts her hand on top of his and states, "Yes, Victor our baby. I'm so happy that you have only been the father of my children." Nikki states, "I'm sorry but I'm about to fall asleep again, why don't you come to bed with me?" Victor gets ready for bed and climbs in. He tells Nikki to "come here." She moves closer to him and he puts his arms around her and gives her a passionate kiss good night. As they begin falling asleep Nikki remains in Victor's arms.

The next morning, Victor wakes up first and notices that Nikki remained in his arms the entire night. He reaches over and looks at his watch. He notices the time and begins kissing Nikki's cheek. Nikki stirs and wakes up to look at Victor and says, "Good Morning." He states, "Good Morning my sweetheart, how did you sleep?" She says, "Very well as I noticed that I remained in your arms all night. I always feel so much more safe being in your arms." He says, "Well are you ready to go to the doctor's appointment?" Nikki says, "Yeah I guess so. I would prefer to lie in bed with you by my side for the entire day, but we need to make sure our baby is fine and healthy." They both get out of bed and begin getting dressed. Nikki's phone rings and its Victoria. She tells her mom that JT is going to go to her doctor's with her and makes sure that her mom still wants to go together. Nikki tells her, "of course your father is going along also." Victoria tells her mom that they'll meet downstairs in a little while. Nikki and Victor get finished dressing; they head downstairs hand in hand. As they are waiting Nina and Paul walk in and Paul stares at Nikki and Victor; Nikki just smiles at Paul and moves closer to Victor. Victor states, "Well hello Paul how are you?" Paul states, "Hi Victor and Nikki. I'm doing fine; by the way this is my friend Nina Chancellor. Nikki and Victor say hi to her as Nikki is feeling very awkward. Paul states, "I hear congratulations are in order for being engaged, for what the millionth time again?" Nikki states, "Paul, you don't need to be nasty about this. The night I called it off you knew my feelings for Victor ran very deep and that he's my soul mate. It's only natural that we would be engaged again and by the way this is only number 4." Paul states, "Yes, what a loss for you Nikki because I'm moving on with Nina and at least there's no ex looming over our relationship." Victor states, "I wasn't looming over your relationship. Nikki and I can't help the way we feel about each other. Here is the bigger shocker for you Paul; Nikki is pregnant. Paul just stands there not knowing what to say; as Nina states, "Well congratulations. Paul come on let's go have breakfast." With that Nina pulls Paul away and finds a table for them to sit at.

Victoria arrives and says good morning to her parents and the four of them leave the club. As they arrive at the doctor's Nikki looks at Victor and tells him that she's nervous to go have an ultrasound done. Victor asks her why and she states, "I don't want anything wrong with the baby." Victor pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around her waist and says, "I'll make sure with everything in me that you and this baby are fine until he or she is born." Nikki gets called back and asks Victor to come along. As they are preparing Nikki for the ultrasound she looks at Victor and he states, "I love you." Nikki replies, "I've always loved you." As they begin the ultrasound the technician tells Victor and Nikki they can watch on the screen. Victor and Nikki are watching the screen and the technician tells them that everything looks good. They end the ultrasound and the technician brings them to a room for an examination and tells them that the doctor will be in shortly.

Dr. Ogamara enters the room; he looks at Victor and Nikki and tells them good morning. He says, "Nikki after reviewing your ultrasound I noticed something peculiar about it." Nikki gets a scared look on her face and the doctor states, "No nothing bad. I want to inform you that you and Victor are going to be having twins." Victor states, "Excuse me doctor, did you just tell us that we are having twins?" The doctor states, "yes Mr. Newman that is what I'm saying." Victor looks over at Nikki and notices tears running down her cheeks. He goes up to her and holds her hands and states, "My sweet love, we are going to be having two babies. This is unbelievable. I love you so much." Nikki trying to get her composure says, "So there are two babies inside of me? Do I need to take more precautions because of my age?" The doctor states, "Mrs. Newman you've already had two children, I know they were a long time ago, but those pregnancies you had no problems with. All I'll say is make sure you are taking care of yourself and no stress at all. I'll want to see you again every month until they are born. So far, they are healthy and I see no problems with this pregnancy." The doctor shakes both of their hands and says, "Congratulations" and leaves the room.

As the doctor leaves, Victor notices Nikki is crying; he walks up to her and holds her. He states, "What's wrong my sweet love?" Nikki states, "Oh Victor we are going to be having 2 more babies. I'm so ecstatic that's why I'm crying. I wanted to have a bigger family with you and now we are. You know it's funny, I kept feeling like I needed to eat for 3 and now I know why. Let's go and tell Victoria and Nicholas the good news." They walk out of the room and look around the waiting room and see Victoria and JT waiting for them. They walk up to them and Victoria states, "So how did it go?" Nikki states, "The baby and I are fine, how was your appointment?" Victoria states, "No problems either." Victor replies, "Good my two girls and their babies are fine. Victoria and JT let's go back to the club and get a hold of Nicholas to have a family meeting for lunch." Victoria states, "Is everything alright daddy?" Victor says, "Yes, I just want to have lunch with my family."

As they return to the club they notice Nicholas, Phyllis, summer and Noah waiting for them. Victor pulls out the chair for Nikki as she sits down and he sits right next to her. Victoria and JT and Reed also sit down. Nicholas looks at his parents and says, "Ok out with it. Why are we having a meeting for lunch?" Victor looks at Nikki gives her a kiss on the cheek and says, "Your mother and I have a surprise for our family." Victoria looks at her parents with confusion and says, "But you said mom and the baby are fine." Nikki says, "Yes honey I and the baby is fine. It's just that we are having twins not just one baby." Victoria and Nicholas stare at each other in shock. Nicholas says, "Twins?" Victor states, "Yes my boy we are having twins." "That is great news mom and dad" Victoria says.

They Newman's begin to order lunch as Victor and Nikki hold hands and staring into each other's eyes. He states, "I love you so much the only mother of my children." Nikki with tears in her eyes, states "I love you so much." Victor looks at his family and says, "Well my family, we are finally united and should start preparing for a lot of changes in our lives. He leans over and gives Nikki a long passionate kiss. Nicholas states, "Dad, the next few days are going to be interesting for this family; the court case for regaining the Newman ranch, the DNA test results and awaiting my two new brothers or sisters and my new niece or nephew." Victor says, "I know my boy, I feel that after lunch we should start preparing for the court case to win our ranch back. I plan on winning that back with no problems. I plan on raising our two new babies in that house."


End file.
